


Happy Birthday

by NightEyes1394



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 05:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11593692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightEyes1394/pseuds/NightEyes1394
Summary: What's better than a puppy for your birthday from the one and only Corey Graves?





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Sarah!!

Happy belated birthday to Sjwrites22!  
Sarah woke up yawning, the sun brightly shining in her face. She groaned and pulled a pillow over her face. She wasn’t ready to deal with the world just yet. “Corey, shut the blinds please.” She pleaded. No response. “Corey?” Without lifting the pillow she reached across the bed to find an empty space.  
“That’s strange…” she thought as she started to drift off back to sleep. “Probably went to the bathroom.” She thought drifting off.   
She woke again to a small pressure on her stomach. However, she didn’t think much of it. That is until she heard a soft whining near her face. “What the?...” Sarah lifted the pillow off her face. There she came face to face with a small, tan and white puppy. Sarah squealed. This excited the puppy as he pounced on her face and licked it excitedly. She couldn’t help but giggle.  
“Where did you come from little guy?” she questioned the new intruder. The small puppy yipped and barked in excitement. “He may have got in from me.” Sarah looked up from the bed and saw Corey. “Corey? I didn’t think you wanted a puppy…” Sarah stated confused. She pet the small pup as he wagged his tail eagerly. “Well, you know, since it’s your birthday I thought I would say that to make this surprise…well…a surprise!” he stated as he sat down on the bed next to her. He took care not to sit on her or the young puppy.  
“My…birthday..? Oh my gosh is that today!?” she exclaimed. Corey couldn’t help but chuckle. She looked at the clock. It read 12:04. “Corey why didn’t you wake me up! We planned for a birthday breakfast!”  
“You did not me. Besides, you look cute when you sleep…and I might have had to go pick up this little guy.” The said “little guy” barked happily at the couple. Sarah couldn’t help but smile. How did she get so lucky to get Corey as her boyfriend. “So?”  
“So what?”  
“What are you going to name him?”  
“Him?”  
“Yeah?”  
Sarah thought carefully before breaking into a smile.   
“Finn.”  
“Oh yeah Finn is a good…wait why Finn?” he asked skeptical of her choice.  
She giggled happily. “Relax, you’re not being replaced with Finn…he’s my best friend!”  
“Good.”  
“But this Finn you have competition.”  
“Bark!”


End file.
